Dakishimete
by Zerofoxie
Summary: [SelphiexLaguna =*= this was written as a gift for one of my friends!] Old loves lost, new loves gained. Sometimes destinies can change for the better if left to fate, even when the future is unpredictable.


Since I lacked ones in my earlier fics (oopsie), here's the standard disclaimer: I don't own FF8. But if I did, I would be rich, rich, rich! Rich enough to get sued and not care! But I'm broke, so I do care!! please don't sue me! Thank you. This fic is a one-page, one-shot fic, based on some ideas I had floating around in my head along with a DDR song. DDR Junkies should recognize the song easily. Lyrics are in Italics, by themselves, in their own happy little paragraphs.   
_And, by the way, this story is dedicated to my Dear Friend, Jenny._

"Wha...what do you mean, Irvy?" 

"Well, are we dating or not?" 

"I...don't understand..." 

"I just want to know. You're always so on again, off again...and we never made anything official...Selphie, I wanna know!" 

Selphie stood there, speechless, for several moments. She honestly didn't know her true feelings herself. A part of her loved Irvine, and another part of her made her feel like she was just another trophy for him to show off. She had heard all the storys before about his questionable behavior, and didn't want to become nothing more than a one-night stand for him. That's why she never came off strongly for too long. Yeah, she enjoyed every minute she speant with him, but she still had her doubts... 

"Answer me, please!" 

Selphie closed her eyes. She shook her head slowly, and stood from her seat in his room. "I'm sorry!" she called through tears as she ran out of his dorm room. 

_Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're so incredible..._

She couldn't help but wonder if she made the right choice. She didn't feel as though her whole heart was in the decision. She wasn't thinking clearly, and began to slow her steady pace down to a jog. _Should I go back? I...I know I love him...but...I just don't see...I don't see how I could have a relationship like that without trust. I don't trust him...but I love him.....He's the only one who notices when I'm not in a cheery mood. He always cheers me up, even when I'm sick and no one else wants to risk catching my illness.... _

_Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Wonderful to me..._

She stoped for a moment. _I do love him...I don't care if there isn't trust..those were just rumors...right? It seems so unlike him..._"I was wrong. I should go back..." 

_Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're irresistible...  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
A miracle to me_

"Wrong about what?" 

Selphie turned around. She began to blush madly and kicked at the ground with her boot. "Well...uhh....heh..." 

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't be so intrusive.." 

"No, that's fine! It...it really is! It's just...um...hard to explain..." Selphie was in a half-nervous-half-giddy stupor now. Here he was, her Sir Laguna, live and in the flesh! She had heard about him visiting Balamb Garden...something about talking to Squall about something important...maybe just thanking him for helping Ellone. Something like that. But..why was he here, in the hallway of the dorms? "Um...may I ask..President Loire..." 

"Just call me Laguna...no need for formalities after what you kids did for Ellone, and myself.." 

_Maybe he was just here to thank Squall after all? Well, no turning back..._ "It's just that I thought you came here to talk to Squall...so...why are you just standing here in the halls?" 

"Hard to explain..." Laguna shook his head. _OH she meant why I'm out HERE!! Well, that's easy!_ "....Leg cramp. Tried to walk it out, but walking made it worse. So I cop'd a lean on this wall since I didn't see any chairs around. Couldn't exactly walk around to find one, so..." 

Selphie smiled. "Well, there's some chairs in the library and the cafeteria, but you probably couldn't walk that far with a cramped leg. So, why don't I just help you to my dorm so you can recover--" 

Selphie blushed beet red again, and slapped her hand over her mouth. _Did I just say what I THINK I said!! ERK!! I'm such a moron!! Bad, Selphie!!_

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I need to sulk, and public isn't the right place for it." 

Seplhie blinked in surprise. _Hrm...he said...yes? Wait, did I pass out back in Irvine's room?_ "O..okay..." She put her arm around her shoulders so he could limp with less troubles. "It isn't very far, just a little further down..." 

_And further away from Irvine's room, where I expect to be waking up in about three minutes, because this HAS to be a dream!!!,_ she thought to herself. 

She entered the passcode for her room, and the door slid open. "Guys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms, but I think they'll make an exception if they find out..." Selphie chuckled in a vain attempt to ease her nervousness. 

"Doesn't that work the other way around, too? With girls going to the other dorms?" Laguna inquired as he took a seat in a nearby chair. "Ah, this is better..." 

Selphie took a moment to think up a response to his question. "It's okay! I just had to run an errand an deliver a message to one of the residents!" 

Laguna pointed to the phone in her room. "So..those things finally became extinct? Waaa...but I digress. I won't hammer your with questions after you so kindly took in a gimp." 

Selphie chuckled. "You're not a gimp, you just got nervous, right? Like with Julia..." 

"Oh. I forgot that Elle sent you back, but I didn't know she sent you to way back then. Wonderful." 

Selphie furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh-oh. Did...I say too much? Please don't get mad at Ellone for-" 

"No, she did what she had to do. I can't be mad at her for it. And, you're right. I do get cramps from being nervous. Maybe I should learn how to take it easy. At least Squall seems to be okay. Well, besides his anti-social attitude..don't ask me how he ended up with it." 

Selphie chuckled. "Yeah, he's always so serious and keeps to himself a lot. At least he's finally opening up a bit, with Rinoa around." 

Laguna nodded. "Yeah. She seems like a nice girl. It's just too bad about what happened to her. I'm happy for Squall, though. Maybe he'll end up better than I did." 

Selphie nodded happily, "Yeah, I know they'll get marr--better than you did? What do you..." 

Laguna slumped over and rested his chin on his knuckles. "Well, guess I blew it. The reason why I got this stupid leg cramp is because I came here to talk to Squall about something." 

Selphie cocked her head to the side. "About Ellone?" 

Laguna smiled and shook his head, "Naw, not 'bout her. I guess you know about Raine, right?" 

"Yeah, I know about her..." 

"Well...she's Squall's mother. I...just wanted him to know, you know? A man has a right to know about who his parents are..." 

Selphie nodded. _I wish I knew who my mom was...._ "So does that make you his dad?" 

Laguna looked towards the door without responding to her question. His silence was an obvious answer. 

"Oh my...." Selphie whispered. 

"I..I hope he doesn't hate me. It's not my fault that I couldn't be there with him. If I had only listened to Raine and left the military...everything would have been okay." 

"But then fate would have changed, and Ultimecia may have won. We wouldn't exist." Selphie bit at the inside of her mouth nervously. _Poor Laguna...how hard it must be for him..._

Laguna blinked wordlessly for several minutes. 

Selphie chose to break the uncomfortable silence. "So..is your...leg any better?" 

"Unfortunately, no. I think all this talk made it worse." 

"I'm sorry!" 

"No, it's not your fault. I just...should have come more prepared...ugh, I need a drink." 

"You drink?" 

"Yeah, some. Not so much anymore, but I did for a little while after Raine died." 

"Oh...I see..." 

Laguna stood up. "You know, I feel like I bored you. Kiros does say I talk too much...why don't I treat you to lunch or something?" 

Selphie was taken by surprise. _..Did I hear right? Taking me out to lunch??!! Well...I really shouldn't...now I feel worse about liking him, knowing he's Squall's dad and all..._ "Uh..I...dunno..." 

"Just consider it thanks for all you did to help me. In return for saving us all." 

_ARGH I need an EXCUSE!!!_ "Um...doesn't your leg still hurt?" 

Laguna did a quick circle around her room. "Seems to be fine. So, let's go! I'm hungry! We'll go to Balamb and I'll let you order anything! It pays to be the President of Esthar, you know!" 

_Someone's modest...But...I guess it wouldn't hurt...just food, right?_ "Alright. But I can't be gone for long. They might need me back here for some reason or another." _...But I hope we DON'T come back soon because I don't even wanna LOOK AT Irvine!_

"Tho, ath I wath thaying....." Laguna continued after sipping once more from his glass of wine. "That Ruby Dwagon wath very scary. And to think I wath left alone with nuthin' but an ol' Gunblade! Tho, I thliced and diced 'n' scared off dat mean ol' dwagon. But it didna wanna go away, tho we had to whup it's ath!!" 

Selphie couldn't help herself any longer. She started busting up, laughing at the drunk man before her. Laguna's storys had always seemed to go on and on and on, but with him drunk as much as he was, Laguna was lisping and smiling from ear to ear. 

His hiccuping didn't help her laughter any, either. 

Laguna carried on, unoffended by her laughter. "YEAH, dat sure wath funny. He went crying home to mommy after we showed him what-for!! Stoopit dwagons." 

Selphie laughed once more before checking the time on her watch. "Um, La...Laguna, it's getting really late. You should be getting back home or to Garden or...wherever it is you need to be..." 

Laguna chuckled slightly. "There's no plath I need to be at. Esthar's not goin' anywhere." 

"Then, where were you going to stay? Garden doesn't really have suitable rooms for..." she looked him over. He was drink, red-faced, and, well, looked like a slob. "...one such as yourself." She took a quick sip of her soda. "I could get you a hotel room here in Balamb. They'll take care of you." 

Laguna shook his head. "But...I don't NEED someone to take care of me! Raine used to take care of me, but she's dead, so I can take care of myself now!!" 

Selphie glared at Laguna. "Shhhh!! You're getting loud!" 

Laguna blinked slowly. "Thowwy..." He closed his eyes, and passed out on his plate of food. 

Selphie shook her head, and signaled to be handed the check. "Just charge it to him," she pointed at the figure slumped over in his plate. "And...do you know where I can get a good hotel room?" 

"Well...you could try the Balamb Hotel. It's down the street. Should I call on someone to help you with..?" he pointed to Laguna. 

"No, I'll manage." 

The waiter nodded, scribbled something on the check, then left the table. Selphie leaned over and put her hand on Laguna's head. She pulled his head up out of the plate, and whispered an Esuna spell to remove his stupor. 

Laguna's eyes fluttered open. He blinked, and brought his hand up to his face. "Um...the hell did this happen?" 

Selphie pointed at the two empty bottles sitting on either side of his plate. "You got toasted." 

Laguna nodded. "I figured as much." 

"Do you remember everything else?" 

"Unfortunately..." 

"So, I'll get you a room at the Balamb Hotel. I'll write it up for Garden so I don't have to pay anything...I didn't exactly come to lunch prepared to buy a hotel room for the president of Esthar. And lunch is way over with. The folks back at Garden are probably worried, so we should get going." 

Laguna wiped the last bit of food residue from his cheek. "I'm...sorry for today. I should have thought about taking you back to Garden before I got to drinking." 

"Just be happy that I still have Esunas stocked." 

She stood up form the table, as did Laguna. They walked toward the exit, then something caught Selphie's eye. She stopped, and turned around. "I know that hat..." 

In a booth near the window sat Irvine and a pretty Brunette. She giggled while he whispered inaudable things into her ear, and his arm around her neck tightened with each giggle. 

Selphie walked over to him on unsteady legs. "Ir...Irvine...?" 

The girl stopped giggling and Irvine froze. "Irvy, who *is* that girl?? Do you know her?" 

Irvine looked up at Selphie. "Hm. I don't think so. She's not familliar to me at all..." 

The brunette giggled, and Irvine resumed his earlier activities. 

Selphie shook her head as she walked away, and looked at the ground through teary eyes. _The rumors were true...I can't believe I almost went back to him..._

Laguna walked alongside Selphie as they neared the door. "He seemed familliar to me, Selphie. Did you know him?" 

Selphie looked into his eyes. _He's the reason I didn't go back to Irvine's room. If he hadn't stopped me...I would have never found out about Irvine..._ "No. Just an old acquaintance of mine. An old memory...that's all." 

Laguna looked at her questioningly, then nodded. "An old memory....sometimes those are the worst memories of all." 

"Hm?" Selphie continued gazing into those eyes of his, but he looked away to her dasappointment. 

"...Nothing." He opened the door, and allowed Selphie to walk out into the cool evening air. 

Selphie walked with Laguna to the hotel. Neither person said a single word. It seemed they were both having too many things going through their minds to share a thought outloud, which Selphie didn't mind at all. She was too involved with thinking about Irvine, and just how long he had known that brunette. _They looked too comfortable to be new...it couldn't have been arranged in one day...I don't understand..._

And Selphie had sparked Laguna into traveling back to his past memories. When they were in the restaurant, Selphie had reminded him of Raine, and how she used to sit for hours while he rambled his stories to her over and over again. Not once did she ever complain. And her lauhter...so light and happy...he never realized how much he truely missed it until he heard Selphie laugh. Yes, old memories were sometimes the worst...because they're to stay forever in your past. Only your mind can remember the feeling...but a memory is nothing like the moment itself. And the memory tends to fade over time. Laguna couldn't put his finger on it, but...something was telling him this girl was special. It was as if she was the very embodiment of Raine. True, she was born about the time Raine died (but the exact day she did pass on, he never found out), so...perhaps she was Raine reborn for all he knew. He didn't really care about the truth, though. Just hearing her laugh in that restaurant was enough to make him feel young again, to almost smell her perfume... 

Selphie looked at the hotel nearby, then eased her eyes up to the early evening sky. The first stars were appearing, and the light from the horizon was proof that the moon would be very bright to help her get back to Garden. Laguna had, of course, insisted they walk to Balamb for some ungodly reason, so she didn't have any transportation to get back home...but she'd worry about that later. The most important thing she had to do was make certain Laguna would be safe in the hotel. Maybe she'd call Garden to pick her up...but..she didn't notify anyone of her leave, so she'd be repremanded for sure. Maybe it was best to sneek back into Garden, and hope she wasn't missed.. 

Her gaze went higher into the sky for a moment as they stopped in front of the hotel. A single shooting star streaked across the night sky with a brilliant silvery light. She smiled, and made a wish. 

Laguna had also watched the star, and made a silent wish of his own. 

Selphie turned to Laguna, and caught him looking up to the sky as she had been. "You know...I heard that Squall and Rinoa first met under a shooting star. I wonder what they wished for..." 

"Have no idea..." Laguna stated quietly. _I know what I wished for...I...I wanna know if she...really is...._

The moon rose, and cast a pure eerie light on everything it touched. The blue-silver tint made the grass look as though it were wraught from fine silver, and the sidewalks cast from sheets of steel. The glow was brighter than Selphie had anticipated, and almost blinded her eyes. It was so bright that her eyes began to water again slightly, causing her eyes to twinkle in the moonlight. 

"I don't know either," Selphie commented. "Nice to wonder, though. They seem so...romantic at times..." _Even moreso than Irvy and me used to look. I miss the old him...how did this all happen? I...I would be sharing this moment with him right now if I hadn't run away. That would have been me in the restaurant...we would have walked here and saw the shooting star...I...that's my wish...to have the old Irvy back...no, maybe not Irvy...but to have something that Squall and Rinoa have...love..._

_Hold me   
I wanna feel your arms around me..._

Laguna could see it clearly now. The way she looked in the moonlight...the way her expression was showing she was deep in thought, but trying to not be too obvious about it... 

Selphie felt eyes on her. She looked up to Laguna. "What...what's wrong?" 

Laguna stared at her, caught in a trance of beauty and moonlight. He shook his head. "No...nothing's wrong..." His eyes narrowed slightly as a faint smile crossed his lips. _My wish...was it granted? I didn't see it before, but now...her eyes...her skin...her hair....she even wears the same color Raine enjoyed so much..._

Selphie blushed slightly. _Is...is he smiling...because of me? Wh...why is he? Maybe he...Aw, cut it out, Selphie!! Your stupid crush is getting the best of you!!!_

Laguna nodded as he spoke in his mind. _I...I see her....in this girl...Raine...is she really you?_

He moved closer to Selphie's surprised face. 

_Yes...I...see it....Selphie....why didn't you tell me..._

Selphie blush grew more intense. _He..he's getting closer to me...Hyne, Selphie!! Control yourself!! He probably just sees a bug on you!! Don't get all excited over a damn BUG!!!_

"Laguna..?" 

_Kiss me   
'Cause only you can make me happy..._

He gently placed an arm around her slender waist, and pulled her closer to him. _She even has her height...why didn't I see this in her before...when she was drawn to me....it must have been an old memory..._

_Oh, Mr. Wonderful..._

Selphie eased herself at his touch. _God..._

_Are you for real?_

She brought a hand up to his chest, still strong despite his lack of military activity. _His heartbeat...I feel it..._

_It's not impossible..._

His lips met hers... 

_Hey, Mr. Wonderful   
Oh you're so incredible,   
Hey Mr. Wonderful,   
Wonderful to me   
Hey Mr. Wonderful,   
Oh you're irresistible   
Hey Mr. Wonderful,   
A miracle to me... _

A miracle to me... 

AuthorNotes:   
OMG my first ever WAFFy Lagphie ficcy!! >D Anou...I should have spent more time on it, but I was kind of rushed since Jenny needs the fic before coming back to Cali. Sure, I could easily send her the fic, or have it ready for her when she visits me (we only go to school together!!), but I wanted to give her a gift before she left. Besides, the plane ride will be a long one, ne, Jen? And you love to read...Maybe I'll finish Information High for you? Wanna think about printing everything out to read later on plane (if you haven't already..) in case of Extreme Boredom? And as note: In my fics I use Hyne as name of God, since I'm used to Malice Shaw's fics. Read them, and worship her like the goddess she is. 


End file.
